


a bit of you, a bit of me

by darkemberdagger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Lori has no chill, Time Travel Shenanigans, another secret santa prompt, oh it's fluff with just a smattering of angst, this kind of story is new for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: Secret Santa prompt: Kara and Lena get sucked into the future and stumble upon a Super who looks very much like LenaORSometimes the only way to put aside your fear and ask out the woman you're in love with is to meet the daughter you have together. No one ever said things would be normal for a Luthor and a Super.





	a bit of you, a bit of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoGayitWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayitWrites/gifts).



The orange glow appears so suddenly that Kara can only tuck Lena into her chest and turn her cape to it before the light engulfs them completely.

She…she doesn’t know what happened. One second, they’re examining a stash of old Luthorcorp technology the DEO had found in a raid –Well, Lena was examining them while Kara was hovering behind her, ready to get Lena out of there at the first sign of danger. So much for that plan- and the next, one of the machines is activating at Lena’s touch and Kara’s only thought is putting herself between the two as fast as possible.

And now they’re here, wherever that is. They’re in the middle of an empty park that Kara doesn’t recognize with the moon above her and Lena below her and the mysterious machine still whirring next to them and-

_Oh Rao I fell on top of Lena_

_Why am I still on top of her?_

_Get off of her_

Lena stares up at her, looking more amused than she should be given the unknown situation they’re in. “You got me on my back without even having to buy me dinner. I’m impressed, Supergirl.”

Kara finds the time to glance at Lena’s lips while she blushes. “I should get off.”

There’s a smirk and Kara knows she’s in trouble. “Say please and I’ll see what I can do.”

She’s bright red but a laugh still escapes her. “ _Lena_!”

Kara stands and pulls Lena up with her. She looks her up and down, searching for any sign of injury.

Lena does the same.

“Are you okay?” They ask at the same time. Lena laughs while Kara nods and brushes a dirt smudge from Lena’s cheek.

She cups Lena’s face and the air stills around them.

Kara allows herself to stay for a second before pulling away.

She wants to.

So much.

Kara’s just…there are too many _what ifs_.

“Do you have any idea what that was?” Kara asks as she turns away to take in their surroundings. She spots L Corp not too far from them, the sight giving her that familiar feeling of comfort, and she sighs in relief. Whatever happened, at least they’re still in National City.

Though…Kara squints. She knows the skyline better than anyone.

It looks…different?

Lena clears her throat and examines the device from a healthy distance. “I imagine it’s a transporter but the design doesn’t match any of Lex’s blueprints. Though judging by what it can do, he’s probably locked those away in one of his vaults.”

Kara’s only half paying attention, still looking at L Corp. “Hey Lena, does that look right to-”

Her head snaps up.

_Something’s heading right for us_

_Fast_

_Way too fast_

In a blink, Kara’s standing protectively in front of Lena, eyes frantically looking around and she feels a fist clench her cape.

“What is it?” Lena’s worried. “What’s-”

“Oh! Oh my- Oh holy _shit_!”

The voice sounds from close behind them and Kara and Lena turn around to find-

A teenager?

“Holy…I can’t believe…oh _tokar_ that is awe-…holy shit it’s you! You two are actually here!”

An excited, flustered, jumpy teenager.

“This is fucking incredible!”

Who seems very happy to see them for some reason?

“Um, hello?” Lena says. Kara glances behind her and the two share a look before turning back.

The girl stops jumping at Lena’s voice, looking awed and allowing them to finally get a good look at her.

Kara’s mouth falls open.

Oh Rao, she’s not exaggerating when she says the girl looks _exactly_ like Lena. A teenaged…blue eyed Lena.

The girl smiles at them, now looking shy as she waves. “Hi.” Even the lilt in her voice is similar.

Lena takes a shuddering breath and Kara knows she sees the resemblance. She lets go of the cape and Kara can feel her shaking as they stand shoulder to shoulder.

“Kara,” Lena says softly “she…“

“I know.” Kara whispers, fingers catching Lena’s hand. “She looks just-”

“…her shirt…”

“-like you, huh?”

“What? No she… _oh_.”

Their attention had been drawn by different things, it seems. Kara’s on the girl’s looks and Lena’s on-

Kara sees it then. It’s small, imprinted on a blue shirt and almost covered by a red jacket. Adorned on the left side where only blood members of the family can wear it, above the heart.

Kara sees the crest of the House of El on a girl who looks just like Lena and her mind tries to make sense of it while her body feels faint.

“ _Rao_.” It comes out as barely a breath and Lena’s grip is strong around her hand.

“Okay, so…” The girl begins fidgeting with her hair, curling the dark strands around her fingers and looking embarrassed. Probably because they’ve been staring at her for what feels like hours. “I know the first rule of dealing with unintentional time travellers and people from other dimensions is to not freak them out but you two are kind of freaking _me_ out and that device is only going to last for a few more minutes so we gotta speed this up.” She walks, no, _hovers_ , over to them, stopping an arm’s length away. “What I’m about to say is going to be pretty weird but you guys have dealt with weirder. Okay, so welcome to the future. My name is Lori Luthor Zor-El. I’m your daughter.”

She holds her arm out for a handshake, grinning at them.

She- _Lori_ tells them they’re in the _future_ , says she’s her, Lena’s, she’s _their_ daughter…and asks for a handshake?

Kara would laugh if she were sure she wouldn’t accidentally burst into tears.

Rao certainly loves to throw the unexpected at her.

A daughter. With Lena.

Their child.

She might cry anyway.

Kara can hear Lena’s heart hammering in her chest and yet with one hand intertwined with Kara’s tightly, Lena uses the other to return the gesture.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Lena tells her.

Something slides into place inside Kara at the interaction. Hearing Lena so gentle and seeing Lori’s eyes light up…it heals a wound Kara didn’t know she had.

Lori holds her hand out to her and Kara smiles wide when she feels Lori’s grip. “You have a good handshake.”

The smile she gets in return is identical. She hears Lena gasp.

“I have my Mom’s confidence and my _Ieiu’s_ strength. Nobody fucks with me.”

“You have a mouth too.” Lena is too charmed to be stern and Kara is now absolutely certain that she will do whatever it takes to make this future a reality. She’s also sure that neither of them will have what it takes to be the disciplinary parent.

“I got it from you.” Lori says.

The machine makes a beeping noise and Lori groans.

“Crap, one minute warning. Look, before you guys go, I just want to say one thing.” Lori glances at where her and Lena are holding hands –Kara doesn’t remember who initiated that-, smiles, and looks at them. “It’ll be okay.”

Kara blinks and Lena raises an eyebrow. “What are you-”

“ _It’ll be okay_.” She says again. “I…you two have always said how scared you were to tell each other how you felt. That there was always something in the way and that you pined for years because you loved each other too much to lose each other, which by the way, is really sad and still makes no fucking sense because everyone has made it pretty clear that your feelings were obvious!” She breathes. “And I just want you to know that it’s worth it. That I am living proof that when you _finally_ put aside your fear and ask each other on a date because you realized that you’re meant to be, it’ll all be okay.”

“Lori.” Kara’s voice is choked up and Lena sniffles beside her.

“Have a safe trip, see you later, I love you!” It’s the last thing they hear before Lori disappears in front of them and orange light overtakes them.

//

Kara wakes up in the DEO infirmary feeling better than ever and having no idea what happened to her, only somehow being positive that it happened in the future. She’ll analyze that later.

She takes one look at Lena in the bed next to her, eyes fluttering open and smiling when she sees Kara, and refuses to wait one more second.

Lena sits up as Kara sits at her bedside, hands coming together naturally.

Kara pushes down all the fear of how it could go wrong and holds onto the new feeling of certainty that everything will be okay. She takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know what happened, Lena. But I do know that I’m tired of being scared and that I really want to buy you dinner.”

Lena’s smile is breathtaking as she takes Kara’s hand in both of hers. “I was just about to ask you that.”

Kara bites her lip. “Is that a yes?”

Lena’s mouth is hot against hers as she whispers _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really out of my comfort zone but I'm happy I did it.  
> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Ieiu- Kryptonian word for mother. 
> 
>  
> 
> Want to be an artist in a supercorp fanart zine? Check out the details at https://supercorpzine.tumblr.com/


End file.
